Keeping the Peace
by contemptuous appeal
Summary: Raven decides that she doesn't have a chance with Robin when Starfire is around. Raven tells Starfire that she's probably her best friend. Starfire returns the favor by playing matchmaker with Raven and a mystery guy. Unsure of pairings yet RobRae? REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

In Jump city clouds covered the night sky blocking out the moon and star's light. Two figures were in an alley way, the first lead the way with long, determined strides and the second had her legs crossed and she hovered above the ground. Where ever the first would step the second would follow. The alley was cold and damp and sent shivers down Raven's back. She was instructed to located Red X using her tracking abilities. Robin had declared Red X his rival and vowed to bring justice for X's thievery.

Robin, although focused on finding their target, couldn't help but think of the alien girl that wasn't by his side. He wished he was with Starfire right now but he needed Raven's powers to help find Red X.

Taking his mind of Starfire he called out to the girl three feet behind him. "Raven anything?" She replied without a hint of emotion. "Nothings here Robin." She brought her gaze up to the starless night.

Robin sighed and flipped open the communicator. "Guys anything?" He said hoping for results. "Nothing dude. Can't find a thing in this place." Robin closed the communicator and continued walking through the alley's many passages

Raven watched the spiky haired boy. She found herself thinking about him instead of her assignment. "_Focus Raven. There's no point in letting yourself down._"

"Robin there is no one here." She lowered her self to her feet next to the displeased boy. "Yeah I guess your right thanks for trying anyway Rae."

Raven gave a slight smile. "No problem boss." It was almost to much for Raven to be with him when she knew he was thinking of Starfire. "_Now or never. Your alone with him. He and Starfire aren't dating yet there is still a chance._"

"Hey Robin I just wanted to let you know that I-"

"Hold that thought Raven I found Red X." Robin showed her the coordinates on the communicator.

Raven sighed and followed the excited Robin. She pulled her cloak around her and muttered to herself. "Like it would ever happen anyway."

Raven found herself outside a warehouse. The sign read Wayne Industries. She wondered to herself why Robin was so agitated.

Robin looked stealthy over the edge of the building. He had a clear view of the warehouse across the deserted streets. She had a few moments alone with him before Starfire flew to Raven and Robin's post. Starfire greeted Robin with a huge hug. He tightened his embrace around the alien girl. Raven gave a fake cough to alert Robin the others were here and ready to fight. Robin let go of the girl and signaled to Cyborg.

"O.K. Cy you know what to do when we get inside." He approached Raven and gave her a nod. Outstretching her hands she let black energy engulf the teens. They arrived in the center of the warehouse. Red X looked up from the box he was going through

"Hey Teen Titans." Robin flung a Bird-a-Rang at the thief's face. He dodged it with ease. "Why do you even try kid." Red X paused. "Weren't there five of you?" Cyborg appeared behind Red X. He blasted X with his sonic cannon sending him hurling into a stack of boxes. "Wow that hurt. Nice try but as long as I have the suit it's impossible to catch me. See you later babe."

With a flash Red X had transported out. Raven raised her hood to hide the flash of pink on her face.

"Ugh I hate that jerk. He thinks he's so cool trying to flirt Raven." Robin steamed.

"Trying? Dude that guys my hero look how he made Raven blush." The whole team gave a glare to Beast boy. "I mean he'd be my hero if he wasn't a villain." Robin looked at Raven and was slightly angered. "Let's just go back to the tower and see if we can locate him."

The ride back in the T-car was a quiet one. Raven was thinking to herself. "_He usually flirts with Starfire. At least that's one guy who doesn't chooses Starfire over me._" She thought as she looked at Starfire and Robin smiling at each other.

The moment they arrived back at the tower Cyborg and Beast boy started playing their video games. Robin turned to the girls and said "I'm gonna go see what I can find. Can you guys wait up a little bit in case I find something?" The girls nodded. He made his way to his room leaving Starfire and Raven standing alone in the kitchen. Starfire was full of energy and Raven was the only person around.

"Perhaps we should go assist friend Robin." Raven sat herself on the counter and replied "Nah we'll probably just get in his way." Starfire joined the hooded girl. "Yes, I believe you are correct."

Raven had been thinking lately how much Starfire meant to her. How she was the sister Raven never had and Raven's best friend. Ever since Trigon, Raven was better at opening up her feelings to the team.

Raven decided to thank Starfire for this. "Starfire I just want to tell you that your like a sister to me and probably my best friend." Raven braced herself for impact. "Is this a Earth girl tradition I have heard about?" She said with excitement.

"I guess." Starfire gave Raven a tackle hug. "Oh most thank you best friend Raven for bestowing this Earthly honor to me." Raven chuckled at the girl's speech. "Sure Starfire."

"Since I am now your best friend I shall help you with the finding a Earth boy." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "Since I have Robin to 'Like' I think as best friend I should help you find someone."

Raven said in shock. "Wait what? Um Starfire that's O.K. I don't need any help I'm fine you don't ne-" Raven was cut off with the excited talk of the Tamaranian girl. "In the morning of tomorrow I shall help you we could go to the mall......" As Starfire continued Raven smirked to herself. "_She's really getting into it._"

A/N

I will try to update everyday to get caught up to where I was plus the posts will be way longer and actually make sence :D


	2. Chapter 2

Raven awoke to a sharp knock on her bedroom door. She turned her head away from the sound and with a groan pulled the pillow over her ear. When the knocking proceeded she used black energy to open the door hoping it was just someone making a quick announcement. Silence followed the opening of the door. Raven mad a happy sigh and settled down to sleep again. Raven made a groaning sound.

"Starfire stop poking me." Starfire lifted Raven's eyelid. "You have promised to do the best friend things today." Raven shut her eyes tighter. "I know but I'm really tired maybe in a couple years." Raven had been staying up for the past week. She only had a few hours of sleep over the past days. Starfire pulled the pillow from beneath Raven. She was about to bring the soft, fluffy pillow onto Raven's head when Raven jolted up.

"O.K. I'm up. I'm up." Raven didn't want to experience Starfire's force on her head. Starfire happily pulled Raven out of the bed. Raven rubbed her eyes in a sleepy manner. "I shall be waiting in the main room when you are finished getting the ready."

Starfire exited out of the room happily humming. Raven shuffled her way to the closest where she draped a cloak around her shoulder. She clipped the cloak on her and made tiny steps to get out of the room.

Raven raised her hood to block out the light. Starfire was happily eating a peice of toast Robin had made for her. Raven entered the kitchen and started pulling out things to make her tea.

"Found anything on X yet?" She asked Robin, who was busy making a peice of toast for himself. "No." He grumbled. "He seems to dissapear just when I think I have him." Raven nodded in understanding.

Robin perked up. "Oh well... What are you guys doing to day?" Starfire swallowed her last bite. "Best friend Raven and I are going to the mall of shopping." Robin arched a brow in surprise.

"What something so surprising about me going to the mall with Starfire?" Raven said giving Robin a hard time. "Um no nothing surprising about that." He smirked. She gave him a slight smile and poured her tea into a mug. After finishing the tea Raven turned to Starfire.

"O.K. let's do this." Raven transported the two out of the tower leaving Robin alone. "Wait? Best friends?" He asked aloud.

Raven walked side by side next to the alien girl. "Best friend Raven?"

"Yeah?" Raven replied as she dodged the on going rush.

"I believe since I have found the feelings for friend Robin" Raven groaned in her mind. "I wish to help you find the feelings for someone." Raven wanted to speak up. Raven wanted to tell her she liked Robin but instead kept quiet.

"Starfire you can't just go up to a random guy and like him." Starfire replied. "I will try none-the-less." Starfire pointed to a guy. "Um Starfire that guys like eighty." Starfire let out a giggle. "Oops the bad is mine." Raven smirked. Starfire pointed out another guy. "Starfire he's cute and all but you can't jut go up to random people an-"

Raven sentance was cut off by Starfire running to the guy and pulling him to Raven. Starfire ran away to watch her matchmaking unfold.

Raven looked at the guy. He was taller then Robin and a little more well built. He had bright blue eyes, almost hypnotizing. He had longish black hair that curled around his face. Raven's cheeks were painted with a bright pink.

"Um I'm so sorry she gets kinda excited." Raven noticed the boy's breath quicken. "Yeah no problem. I'm Trevor." He stuck out his hand. She returned the hand shake. "Raven."

"Oh yeah your one of the Teen Titans right?" Trevor asked. "How could you tell?" She said sarcastically.

After a while Trevor smirked and glanced over at Starfire. "I'm guessing your friend is trying to hook you up with someone?"

"Yeah." Raven said. "I could help you out." He said "Why would you want to help me?" She asked skeptically. "I see your friend might not let you leave if you don't find someone and I can tell you really love the mall." He said observing her scowl. "Follow my lead." He waltzed over to Starfire with his arm over Raven. Raven gave a disgusted look.

When the two arrived to Starfire she gave a delighted smile when she saw the boy's arm. "You must be the lovely Starfire, Raven was talking about." He gave a charming smile. "Phft." Raven rolled her eyes. Trevor gave her a warning glance. Starfire giggled. "I am very pleased to meet you."

Trevor's POV

_"I need to play this exactly right. Luckily Fate is on my side. Hmm this alien girl is pretty hot." _He turned his head torward Raven. _"But this girl... Beautiful." _

Raven's POV

_"Ugh this guy thinks he's so smooth. Oh well least it gets Starfire off my case. His eyes are re_ally nice though. What am I thinking?!"

Normal POV

Trevor continued his sweet talk with Starfire. Raven sighed. "O.K. Starfire we should get back to the Tower." Starfire looked disappointed. "Oh yes I believe you are correct." Starfire perked up. "Perhaps Trevor would like to accompany us back to the Tower and do the hanging out."

Raven's eyes grew wide. "Um you know Starfire we just met and all and I'm sure he has other things to do s-"

"I'd love to Starfire." Trevor interrupted. "Excuse me Starfire." Raven yanked Trevor aside.

"Um I don't know if you realize this but I've known you for like-" She glanced at a clock. "Two hours an-" Raven was cut off again. "Chill babe what's the worst that could happen besides after hanging out with me you may realize you really do like me." Raven gave him a glare and pulled him back to Starfire.

"Fine we're going back to the tower." Raven engulfed them with black energy. They swirled into the ground and reappeared in the main room of Titans Tower.

Robin stared bewildered and confused. It wasn't that Raven had appeared unexpectedly, because she did this quite often to scare the other team mates, but because of the guy who had his hand attached to hers. Raven looked down at the boy's hand. She gave him a glare and scoffed before pulling away her hand. He stepped forward to Robin and outstretched his hand.

"Hey I'm Trevor." Robin shook his hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Robin." Robin said narrowing his eyes. Starfire leaped forward to Robin. "Oh Robin it was most enjoyable. Best friend Raven and I had a good time."

"That's good Star." He replied not really looking at the girl but the boy who's arm was around Raven. Cyborg walked in the room followed by an energetic Beast boy.

Cyborg raise an eyebrow. "Wait who is this? Does my little sister have a boyfriend?" He said in a sing-song voice. Raven was about to deny it and pull away from Trevor's hold when he pulled her closer and said "Yeah I'm Trevor, Raven's boyfriend." Raven was even more surprised then Robin, who had his mouth open. Trevor seemed pleased with the leader's reaction. To end the awkward silence Trevor began to speak. "Um yeah nice to meet you." He outstretched his hand for Cyborg to shake.

"I like this dude." Cyborg said patting Trevor's back. Raven lifted Trevor's arm from her shoulder. "Yeah so this was fun bye Trevor see you around." Raven started for the door but was stopped with a "Wait." She turned around to see Beast boy. "Why don't you stay her and chill for awhile dude." Beast boy suggested.

He smirked at Robin. "If it's O.K. with your leader." Robin had his arms crossed and a frown. "Yeah he can stay." Several cheers were heard. Beast boy jumped out in front of everyone. "Dudes we are so watching a movie." Beast boy pulled out a DVD and dashed to the TV screen.

"Where did he pull out the DVD from?" Trevor whispered in Raven's ear. "I found it best not to think about it." She replied.

The teens hopped onto the couch. Starfire sat close to Robin. She smiled and let out a sigh of happiness. Cyborg placed his self on the end of the couch. He kicked up his legs on the table in front and settled in for the movie. Raven sat in between Robin and Trevor. Trevor grabbed her hand. She almost tried to pull away but it felt right to have him there so she left her hand entwined with his. Beast boy plopped himself next to Trevor and eagerly bounced up in down in anticipation. The lights went off and the movie began.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven lifted one sleepy eye. Soft music was playing along with the end credits. Raven felt very comfortable so she settled back into her sleep. Despite the decapitating, the deaths, and all the blood in the movie, Raven had drifted into a sleep she didn't want to be disturbed during. Before letting sleep fully engulf her, a realization dawned on the girl. "_What am I leaning on?_" She looked to her side and saw her head rested on Trevor's shoulder and in between his own head. With the movie done the lights came on and Raven jolted up. Robin caught the scene and was annoyed albeit he couldn't decide why.

Trevor stood up and stretched his arms. "So Raven would you like to show me your room." He asked. Raven planted herself on the couch and crossed her arms. "Not really." Starfire gave her a puppy dog look. "Fine lets go." She led the way out of the room.

Cyborg stood up. "BB next time **I** choose the movie." Beast boy jumped up to defend himself. "Hey that was a great movie!" Cyborg stood towering over the green boy. "Yeah I think your the only one that thought that." Beast boy tried to reach the half machine's height. "Are you insulting me?!"

Robin sighed at the two's feuds. Starfire got up from the couch. "Hey Star can you go see if Raven and her new boyfriend wanna go out for pizza with us?" Cyborg asked.

"O.K." Starfire happily left the room. "Bye Star." Robin waved to the leaving girl.

Cyborg and Beast boy surrounded Robin. "So what do you think of Trevor?" Beast boy asked.

Robin rubbed the back of his head. "He seems cool. I just met the guy." he said with slight uneasiness. "Good cause you seemed kinda... jealous." Cyborg said with a smirk. "What! no I don't think of Raven in that way." He replied looking towards the door as if Raven would appear any moment. "Bet your wondering what they're doing in there don't cha'?" Cyborg said lowering himself to be eye level with the leader. Robin stood up. "Wow you guys are hopeless." Robin exited the room and Beast boy let out a laugh.

Raven opened the metal door with her named engraved in it. "Here it is." Trevor stepped in, staring wide eyed at all the objects in the room. He glanced around the dark room. Bookshelves with exotic books on magic covered the walls. Two masks, one with a frown and one with a smile, stood over each other on a pillar. A fake raven with red jewel eyes seemed to watch over the room. Various dark object were scattered across the room.

"Nice room Rae." Raven sighed and followed him. She sat on the bed and watched the boy walk around. He seemed oddly quiet while surveying the room but broke the silence when Raven didn't speak.

"So do you and bird boy have some history?" He asked as he flipped through a book on how to remove a curse from someone. Raven raised her eyebrows in surprise to his question. "No!" She looked up again. "Why do you ask?" He placed his hands behind his back and walked across the room.

"I don't know he seemed really jealous." Trevor noticed Raven's surprise. "Hey don't sell your self short your every bit as hot as the alien girl." He announced as he examined her meditation mirror.

Raven was shocked at his observation, what she had tried to hide so well. She nervously rubbed the cloak in between her thumb and fingers. "You don't even know me why do you care?" She asked cautiously.

"Your right I don't know you that well but I want to know you." A question cut off any thing Raven was thinking."So what's this mirror for?" He asked, using two fingers to pick up the handle. "Do you have to touch it?" She irritably asked. "Sorry babe."

Silence crept into the room. Raven placed her hand over her face and sighed. "What's this book?" He questioned while pulling out a white book. "Don't touch that!" She yelled. He carefully placed the book back in the chest surprised by her reaction. He closed it with his foot. Curiosity took over Trevor's mind.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked. Raven shot a glare. "No!"

He noticed that she wasn't one to be pushed. "Fine but you owe me an explanation sometime." Before anything else could be uttered Starfire knocked on the door. Raven used her black energy around the door and with a swift motion, it opened.

"I am not interrupting anything? Raven shook her head. "Oh we are going to go out for the pizza and Cyborg was wondering if you are joining us?" Raven gave a halfhearted shrug and got up from the bed. Trevor backed out of the way of the door. "Ladies first." She rolled her eyes and joined Starfire.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The Titan plus Trevor were having pizza and enjoying themselves. Trevor was now tying to get Raven to play one of the arcade games. He finally got her to play and Starfire was cheering her on while Beast boy couldn't get over the fact Raven was playing a video game.

Cyborg was still munching away on pizza while a sour Robin skulked in his seat. "What's up Rob?" Robin uncrossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair. "It's just we could be putting Trevor in serious danger. What if a villain attacked us right now?"

"Yo Robin he's in much danger as anyone else in this city." Robin still seemed uneasy. "What if he is really a villain trying to get an inside on the Teen Titans?" Cyborg set down his slice of pizza. "Dude Robin listen to yourself. Are you sure your not just jealous?" Robin looked outraged. "Hey man I was joking earlier now I'm being serious."

Robin looked Cyborg in the eye. "I'm not jealous." Cyborg nodded his head. "OK good, cause this is the first time since," Cyborg looked around, leaned in, and lowered his voice to a whisper. "-since Malchior, Raven has shown any interest in anyone else. We need to be supportive and stuff."

"Yeah your right. I just don't want to see her get hurt again." He said while looking over at the goth girl.

With that statement the others joined the table. A smile graced Raven's features. "How'd you do Rae?" Cyborg asked with a big grin. Her face still lit with a slight smile, she answered. "I don't know what you guys see in those things." Beast boy intervened. "Dude she owns! We have to play her!" He yelled excitedly at Cyborg. He then turned to Raven. "We have to play you!"

Raven sat down next to Starfire. "Don't get your hopes up Beast boy." She stated to the green boy. Trevor stood behind Raven's chair. His hands were rested on the back of the chair and he was leaning slightly forward.

Trevor glanced at his watch. "Hey, I got to go babe." He said to Raven. Raven stood up, a little surprised. "Oh yeah w- well bye." Raven's face stood a couple inches away from Trevor's. Trevor noticed all the Titans stares. He took a step back and scratched the back of his head. "Um bye guys." He nervously said. "Why don't you come chill with us tomorrow?"

"Yeah sounds great." He smiled at Raven. Trevor headed down the stairs to the street. He had over heard part of Robin and Cyborg's conversation. The part he heard flashed through his mind. "So someone hurt Raven." He muttered.


	4. Chapter 4

o o o O O O 0 0 0 O O O o o o

Trevor turned a corner and disappeared from the Titan's sight. Raven stood there almost hypnotized from when Trevor stood inches away from her face. She breathed in and noticed she was still standing. She gathered herself and sat back down in her chair. Her hood was up and her gaze was fixed on her hands. Blush crept on the sorceress face. She didn't have to be an empath to know the Titans reactions. She could tell Starfire had a happy grin, Beast boy was trying to suppress a laugh, Cyborg had a grin and a approving nod, and Robin had a wondering fixed stare on Raven. Raven looked up and confirmed her thoughts

Beast boy raised his head to the sky and squinted his eyes. "Dude I think it's gonna rain." Soft rain drops fell down on the Titans. More and More drops poured down at a faster and harder rate.

"Oh shit." Cyborg murmured as he stuck his hand out to feel the drops. "Let's get back to the Tower." The Titans made there way to the T-car through the crowded streets of people trying to get out of the rain.

The windshield wipers were moving rapidly across the window. As soon as the water was wiped out of the way a fresh layer would take it's place.

Cyborg yanked the steering wheel in a quick motion. Beast boy sat in the front seat entertained by the rain. He lowered his window. "BB! Close the window!"

"Nah dude it's so nice out." Said the green boy letting the wind whip his hair. Cyborg swerved over puddles the hard rain had left only moments ago. "Dude." Beast boy cried as water soaked his head. Cyborg leaned forward and laughed. "Cy watch the road!" Robin called. "Yeah I got this Rob." The T-car made a sharp turn, throwing the Titans to the left. Cyborg chuckled over the groans.

o o o O O O 0 0 0 O O O o o o

The large bay window in the main room was scattered with fast moving drops. The once bright sun was covered by thick dark clouds, which sucked ever last ray of sunlight. "It is really pouring." Starfire said putting her head to the window. "Yeah it was so clear today, the rain just kinda came out of nowhere." Robin added looking out the window also. "What's your favorite thing about rain?" He asked Starfire.

"I greatly enjoy smell of rain and after it falls, everything just seems so new." She said starring out on the water. "What about you?"

"I like how the lightning light's up the whole sky. One minute it's dark and then a bright flash."

Robin turned his head to see Raven reading a book on the couch very intently. The empath seemed oblivious to their presences even though they were right in front of her. Although ignoring them was the only way she wouldn't have to feel the pang of jealousy.

Robin turned around and rested a arm on the cold glass. Robin let out a small sigh that only Starfire heard. "Are you OK?" She asked sincerely. "Oh y-yeah I'm fine."

Robin turned to face Starfire. "Since it's a rainy day we should do something as a team." He suggested. "Let's go get Cyborg and Beast boy." He took a few steps and was stopped by Starfire. "I will go get them for you."

"Really?" He said smiling at her helpful nature.

"Yes I will be back soon."

"OK." Robin said as he joined Raven on the couch. Her face formed into a frown. "You know it takes more muscles to frown then to smile." He said smirking. She looked up from her book. "I wasn't frowning." She said while unintentionally smiling. "See I got you to smile and I didn't even have to say anything funny."

"I guess your pretty proud of yourself aren't you." She relaxed her face back to normal. "Actually I am." He said. "I think it's satisfying to know I made you smile."

"Oh really?" She said in a playful voice. "Yep even know how to make you laugh."

She raised her eyebrow. "Besides giving me lame facts?" She asked in monotone. "Yeah cause I heard your ticklish." He smiled and started to tickle Raven. The dark girl burst out laughing. "Robin Haha stop haha." She tried to plead between laughs. "And what if I don't?" He asked starting to laugh.

Three pillows controlled by dark magic rose in to the air and exploded. Robin stopped and looked at the torn pillows. "Oops." He laughed. "You've gotten really good at controlling your emotions."

"Yeah it's been easier lately." He shot a half smile. "If I had made you laugh like that a year ago you would of blown up the Tower." He teased using his hands to imitate explosion. Her lips curled in to a little smile. "So what else makes your powers freak out like that?" he said while kicking the parts of pillows under the couch. "When I laugh really hard," She said playfully pushing him. "when I'm really angry, or nervous."

"What's it like when anger takes over?" he asked. While kicking the last piece of pillow from sight. "Something in side of me just takes over and it's all adrenalin. For example when one of my friends is in danger all my energy channels through my rage," She got quiet. "and I can't control myself."

"Wow." He breathed. Impulse grabbed Raven. "What did you think of Trevor?" He raised an eyebrow. "He's seems really nice and cool." Robin managed to say. Raven looked ahead. "Oh."

Beast boy dashed through the door and plopped him self on the couch in between the two. "Hey Rae, you know why Starfire wanted us here?"

"Beast boy it's Raven not Rae and ask Robin." The green boy turned to Robin. "Rainy days are suppose to be fun we should do something." Robin said. Cyborg and Starfire came through the door.

"Robin my T-car is in repair I can't do your little team meeting." Beast boy jumped up and grabbed a controller. "I'm just gonna play a video game." Robin grabbed the controller from Beast boy. "Come on guys I'm trying not to be so focused on work let's do something."

"Rob I'm busy." The boys continued to argue as Starfire and Raven watched. "Dude I just want my controller!" Raven sighed. "Let's go Starfire."

"Where are we going?" She asked following the girl out the door. "We're gonna see how long it takes them to see that we're gone."

o o o O O O 0 0 0 O O O o o o

The two girls sat in the control room. Starfire sat in a swirly chair. She was twirling completely around, smiling. TVs showing the whole tower covered the walls. Raven sat in a swirly chair too and was twisting the chair a little back and forth. "What do you think of Trevor?" Raven asked. Starfire stopped twirling and faced her. "I think he is quite kind and most charming."

"What do you think of friend Trevor?" Raven thought for a second. "He **is** kind and charming but I'm not sure."

"What are you unsure of?" She asked continuing to twirl. "I Don't know, if he's the right guy or if I can do this."

"Although you have only just met Trevor I can tell he cares about you and the best things take risks. I truly hope you find happiness through him."

"Thanks Starfire." Raven first impression of Starfire was that she was clingy and and needed attention. She hadn't realized that she was very caring and kind to everyone around her. She had a cheery attitude about life and she was always looking forward. She was strong and independent and not afraid of others. She saw why Robin liked her.

The three boys continued to argue for at least an hour while the two girls talked. When they were done arguing they then noticed their absence.

**A/N:** Sorry it's been forever since an update. Been busy and hopefully I'll get the next one out soon and it will be longer and more exciting. Don't really like this chapter.... o well


End file.
